


Fate

by Linisen



Series: NaruHina Week - Soulmate Edition [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Where, on the youngest soulmates 18th birthday the soulmates swap one eye color.AKA. Naruto wakes up the 27th of december with one Byakugan eye and everyone seems to know who his soulmate is.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> *throws confetti* MORE SOULMATE FLUFF *throws more confetti*

Naruto wakes on the 27th of December on his eighteenth year of being alive much like he has done every morning for as long as he can remember. 

Alone. 

He rubs sleep from his eyes, yawning as he sits up and looks around the spars apartment, cracks in the walls and spartan furnituring. He should get up. He doesn’t really have anything planned for today but he usually gets out anyway, go to the training ground or bother Kaka-sensei at the Hokage office. Maybe he can catch Iruka and get some ramen later. He flings his legs over the edge up the bed, steps out of it and starts gathering clothes from the floor, sniffing them to determine if they’re wearable. Two shirts and a few tanks end up get thrown in the hamper before he finds a shirt to pull on, zipping his dark jack over orange pants. He’s just about to fasten his head protector over his forehead, looking at himself in the mirror as he does, that he sees it. 

“What the fuck!?”

He jumps back from his reflection in the dusty mirror, hand up to cover his left eye. It looked like it was gone. Like the iris and pupil had just vanished. Carefully he steps closer again, moving his hand from his face and open his left eye. 

Oh.  _ Oh _ . 

It’s not gone. It’s a Byakugan eye. 

A soul swap. 

When the youngest of a soul pair turn eighteen, one of their eyes will switch position, leaving both of them with one of their own eye colors, and one of their soulmate. It was so it would be easier to find one another. When they locked eyes, the color would turn back to its original form. 

Naruto had bounced out of bed a little over two months ago, on his birthday, to find both of his eyes still bright blue, sighing a little in disappointment. At least it told him he wasn’t the youngest. Naruto still remembers the day, almost a year ago now, when Sakura had come bursting in through his door, shook and panicked as her emerald green eye wasn’t replaced by the deep onyx black they all had anticipated, but with with the softer black grey of their teacher and current hokage Kakashi Hatake. It had been all types of weird, for all of them. Luckily, the pair was slowly figuring it out, and Naruto was staying as far away from that mess as he could. 

He looks closer in the mirror, eyeing his souleye carefully. He wonders who it is. He doesn’t know many Hyugas, and with what happened with Kakashi and Sakura it could probably be anyone. He hopes it’s not one of the older ones, he would really have a hard time getting over that. His heart did a small flip when he thought about the Hyuga he had spent the most time with in life. 

Hinata. 

A small blush spreads on his cheekbones as he thinks about it. Yeah. Hinata. That would be awesome. She is so strong. And kind, and always looks after her friends. They even share the same nindo. It must be her, right? But then again, doesn’t Hinata have a younger sister? Hanabi? Could it be her? 

Naruto has to know.

He pulls on his shoes and darts out the room. He runs down the stairs and almost fall over as he collides with a flurry of white fur, tumbling him to the ground. 

“Aaouch,” Naruto complains as he sat up, eyeing what he ran into - Kiba sitting on top of Akamaru.

“Oi! What’s your hurry? I was just coming to..” Kiba trails of, his eyes widening as he and Naruto looks at each other. “Shit, it actually happened.” 

“What happened?” Naruto asks, standing up. 

“Dude have you not looked in the mirror today?” Kiba asks, throwing his arms out wide in frustration. Naruto remembers his eye and almost unconsciously reaches up to touch it. 

“Yeah. That’s what I though,” Kiba says, Akamaru snorting. “Let’s go see her then.” 

Akamaru tuns, starting to walk down the road as Naruto scrambles to follow. 

“Wait! Her? Do you know who it is?” Naruto says as he runs up to fall into step with them. Akamaru buffs him on his shoulder and Naruto reach up to pet him behind the ear. 

“No. I- I just. Had a feeling,” Kiba says and what kind of lame ass answer was that. Naruto is just about to call him out on it when Kiba turns down towards him. 

“Have you tried it yet?”

“Tried wha-?” Naruto starts before it dawns on him. Oh. Right. Sometimes when the soul swap happened, the powers came with them. Having Byakugan. How cool would that be!? Of course, that would mean never meeting his soulmate and well, that would suck. Still. It would be cool just to try it. 

“Let’s go to the training grounds!” Naruto shouts, taking a sharp right turn and running in the opposite direction of the Hyuga compound. 

“Oi! Wait! Crap!” Kiba calls after him but Naruto can feel Akamaru's paws hit the ground hard in a sprint, following him. Naruto laughs, reminded of days when they were younger and ditched class together, to Iruka's annoyment.  The feeling only hightens when they reaches the grounds to come face to face with Shikamaru, sitting cross legged and shadow stretched wide. 

“Hey! Shikamaru!” Naruto calls. His friend turns, eyes growing wide for a second before a small smirk graze his lips. 

“Naruto. This is strangely not a too big surprise,” Shikamaru says, one brown and one bluegreen eye looking back at him. “Have you been to the Hyuga compound yet?” 

“Ehy, why is everyone acting like they’re so sure about who my soulmate is dattebayo. And no. I was on my way but then I ran into Kiba -”

“Who was trying to take you there too before you ran away,” Kiba interrupts. Naruto glares at him but Shikamaru only shrugs. 

“Wouldn't have helped. She’s not there anyway.”

“WHO!?” Naruto shouts, eyes darting between his two friends who share a look.

“Where is she then? I saw her yesterday and she said nothing about going anywhere today,” Kiba asks, completely ignoring Naruto who pouts, turning away from his friends with crossed arms. 

“I saw her walk to one of the further training grounds earlier. Didn’t see her eyes though,” Naruto hears Shikamaru say behind his back.

“So we don’t know?” Kiba asks. 

There was no answer so Naruto assumed Shikamaru has shrugged, just like he always does. Naruto ignores them. If they don’t want to tell him there were no point in asking. Instead, he walks a few steps further into the training grounds, deep breaths to calm and collect himself. He thinks back to the times he has seen Byakugan used, what position of the body, fingers, stance. An image of the search party for Sasuke comes to mind, Hinata searching for the lost ninja. Her long dark hair swaying in the wind, face relaxed, pink lips wet. Stance powerful, prepared as her soft hands come up to fold together, fingers raised. 

He gathers his chacera, tune out the rest of the world, and commands his left eye.

_ ‘Byakugan’ _

The world shifts focus, Naruto almost loses his balance as colors mulls, chacare threads bright blue in contrast. Lines blurred to until he spotts a figure on the other side of the trees, chacara burning like fire around them.

_ Cool.  _

Naruto moves closer, keeping his concentration on his vision, walking carefully to get used to it fully, afraid he might fall if he acts too fast. He feels drawn to the fire, lite a moth to a flame. He needs to be near it, closer. He walks between trees,  following the light of the person, brighter than anything else. He come out into a clearing, branches of a bush rustling as he moves and the person turn, soft gasp from their lips.

Suddenly the chachera vision slips, disappear as colors returned, the person in front of him’s light fades as his focus comes back. 

Hinata. 

It’s only for a second he sees it, and if it wasn't for him already staring at her he might have missed it. A bright blue left eye. It disappears quickly though, her usual pale eyes blinking a few times as he too feels his sight blur before sharpening again. Hinata is still staring at him, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. Something itches under his skin, the feeling of being drawn to towards the flame exchanged with being drawn to her. It’s that feeling that possesses him to move, like a thread pulling him towards her. 

“I was coming to find you,” he says and watches as her cheeks turn pink as his tanned fingers come up to land on her cheek. Her breath hitches as skin meet skin, her hands coming up to grab his sides, almost as if on reflex, fisting in the fabric of his shirt.

“You- you did?” She stutters, eyes darting around his face as if she can’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. 

“Yeah,” he admits, looking at the eye that had just been his. He lets his thumb caress right underneath it, soft delicate skin warm under it. Crazy. “I was hoping it was yours.” 

Hinata looks stunned for a second and he wonders if she’s gonna faint, just like she used to do when they were kids. Then, the prettyest smile breaks out on her lips, eyes a little watery. 

“You did?” 

“Of course I did! You’re amazing Hinata. I wouldn't want my soulmate to be anyone that’s not as kind and strong as you,” he says, leaning in a little closer. The thread that pulled him closer seems to be pullings still, and for a second his eyes dart to her lips, he wetting his own before looking up to her eyes in silent question. 

It’s Hinata who closes the distance, pushing up on her toes to reach him as their lips meet. It’s soft, small caresses as they press closer. Hinata lets out a small sigh against his lips, as if this,  _ this _ had been something she had waited for, for years. Naruto pulls her even closer then, mouth opening to have more, to give more. If he’s kept her waiting he wants to give her everything now. 

Hinata opens for him too, her mouth tasting of strawberries and cinnamon and so wonderfully amazing that his touch chases hers, chases the feeling of adrenaline rushing in his blood demanding more, more. Of what, he isn’t sure. 

How had he not known, before this moment, how right this would feel? How could he have spent so many days, months, years, without  _ this _ . Hinata gasps into his mouth and he smiles as they pull apart for a second, breathless. 

Naruto has never had a girlfriend, never had anyone to tend to, or care for that extends beyond teammates. He does now, and he will take care of her as well as he can. Slowing his breath a little, trying to calm his racing heart, he pulls away from the impulse to push his lips onto hers again. He isn’t sure he would be able to stop if he did, heat burning in is gut. The universe has gifted him a princess, and she deserves far better then to be groped on one of Konoha's training grounds. 

“You- Can I take you, on a date?” he asks, still a little breathless and light headed. “I know the best place for ramen.” 

Hinata smiles, cheeks pink and lips kiss swollen. Perfect. 

“I love ramen.” 

Yep. Perfect. Naruto is going to marry this girl. 

  
  



End file.
